dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
File Deletion Chart
This page will simply be used as a guide for me (Echo) in the image deletion process. It may be deleted when image deletion is complete. Last Edit 2 Weeks (to July 1) (ACTIVE) *User:Bond em7 (18,741) *User:Rabbitty (11,798) *User:Lissyboo (11,581) *User:Colin687 (7,290) *User:Madeyefire (6,942) *User:FrejahLeighton (6,490) *User:Idiosyncratic6 (6,390) *User:Head of Ravenclaw (6,251) *User:Dmullins677 (5,257) *User:Sonofapollo (4,995) *User:Kibethastarael (4,860) *User:Kiraly (4,841) *User:Belle Linda (4,444) *User:ChocoKat (3,602) *User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest (3,395) *User:LeGruff (3,181) *User:Faeriegrrl (2,715) *User:Emerald Phoenix (2,354) *User:LiviaTheEmperess (2,320) *User:Luctor Et Emergo (2,178) *User:Sophia McLaren-Cobb (1,652) *User:Nymi (1,127) *User:TimeLord15 (807) *User:Rvt205 (682) *User:Lopezsylvia45 (547) *User:Luckyloveforeverxx (314) *User:Pandy589 (198) *User:Effie.stroud (184) *User:Lubka321 (127) *User:Laneydl (43) *User:Cartoon44 (31) *User:Sage of Twilight (11) *User:Fandomgirlforever (10) *User:SappMalik' (6) *User:Red Average (6) *User:Xanthius Balaraw (5) Total: 36 users 1 Month (to June 15) (ACTIVE) *User:LillyDaNinja (3,775) *User:BluueAces (3,689) *User:ChrysieeBoo Lovely (3,580) *User:Captain Pikachu (2,025) *User:Weirdo Guy (2,805) *User:Algamicagrat (2,428) *User:MoonlitCastle (2,163) *User:InSpeck (2,040) *User:LoveLaughKenzie (2,022) *User:Iheartsevsnape (344) *User:Katniss0019 (341) *User:Fun3n (247) *User:EmperorCosmicNeo (126) *User:Lennie2345 (95) *User:Mistybird (95) *User:Pimiligh (56) *User:Plasma X (40) *User:LukeHeartfillia (31) *User:MrsIparis (22) *User:Bigapple23 (18) *User:Datduckfaqs (9) *User:Datduckdoe21536 (6) *User:SorrowfulReprise (5) Total: 24 users 2 Months (to May 15) (considered ACTIVE) *User:JacktheCat (3,181) *User:Audrajoye (3,169) *User:Yugimuto1 (2,421) *User:Zanzan28 (1,911) *User:Jakyou (287) *User:~Mathemagical (269) *User:NotAlwaysPerfect (231) *User:Kaneity (155) *User:Irish Sheogorath (154) *User:BossL 25 (135) *User:LlamaSpearsTimberlake (90) *User:Guan7 (60) *User:Hipsters and bananas (24) *User:Pristinaism (21) *User:Arkin-Malfoy (12) *User:PerkyPandoraStars (8) *User:789Snowbird987 (7) *User:Anonymous ONI agent (5) *User:Ssmist (5) Total: 19 users 3 Months (to April 15) *User:GoldenGail3 (2,225) *User:Cynderheart (2,103) *User:MrvN1014 (1,030) *User:Waves Of Wisdom (562) *User:Kittycat589 (160) *User:EnderCursty (81) *User:DemyxHearts9 (37) *User:TristheDivergentGirl (28) *User:Kleinmaster (20) *User:Holly Smithson (17) *User:Alexandra Musik (13) *User:Noah137 (5) Total: 12 users 4 Months (to March 15) *User:Natalia Dumbledore (209) Total: 1 user Notifications Edits to Other Images *User:Jiskran (39,507) (2 weeks) *User:LittleRedCrazyHood (13,251) (2 weeks) *User:Alyncia (4,156) (2 weeks) *User:Alyssa5582 (7,903) (1 month) Tagged Files *User:Peislandgal (9,240) (2 weeks) *User:Ckohrs0221 (5,255) (2 weeks) *User:Jay Sea (4,001) (2 weeks) *User:Emmatigerlily (1,453) (2 weeks) Deletion Calendar July 21 *User talk:Spiderwickedly (2) *User talk:Phaeton1622 (5) *User talk:Glory to Our Lord (4) *User talk:ElfieMcFly (2) *User talk:Gleekerr (1) *User talk:Gryffsnitch (1) *User talk:IsaacOr (2) *User talk:Agent45 (2) *User talk:AzureRoseSky (6) *User talk:LittleAngelQueen (7) *User talk:Lotsawasabi09 (2 videos) *User talk:Fandom 2000 (1) *User talk:Popyear199 (1) *User talk:Ten Tailed Fox (2) *User talk:Shademoon (1) *User talk:Jthiel (3) *User talk:One Singular Sensation (3) *User talk:Levizon (2) *User talk:Hendenburg (1) *User talk:QueenOlivia4 (11) *User talk:Themdfshow4698 (6) Total: 63 pics, 2 videos July 28 *User talk:Kookoo and Kreme (2) *User talk:Restless5oul (5) *User talk:TheScottishGal (1) *User talk:Anna Black (10) *User talk:Dantheman13 (1) *User talk:Theawesomeperson202 (50 pics, 5 videos) Total: 69 pics, 5 videos July 29 *User talk:Aninamous (1) *User talk:Amyzuli01 (1) *User talk:Kiki Hufflepuff (2) *User talk:HP Marks (1) *User talk:Jay Rock22 (1) *User talk:Darkhoplite13 (1) Total: 7 pics July 30 *User talk:Hermione Fleur (5) *User talk:Sinnicrumps (2) *User talk:AvengersFan (3) *User talk:Harryclaw (7) *User talk:Dennisoncraft (1) *User talk:Francesca Walker (2) *User talk:Iceprincesslea (1) *User talk:Shanisaskirata1411 (49 pics, 5 videos) Total: 70 pics, 5 videos August 1 *User talk:Elsie Tonks (10) *User talk:Teachmetodance (1) *User talk:Hawkheart33 (17) Total: 28 pics August 3 *User talk:Cutefairy78 (19) *User talk:ZEVIL CHEESEz (7) *User talk:Snowgirl57 (5) Total: 32 pics August 4 *User talk:TheFlyingFoot (85 pics, 1 video) Total: 85 pics, 1 video August 10 *User talk:Mistelm (48 pics, 2 videos) *User talk:AliceTheSnowQueen (3) *User talk:Audrey Campbell (63) *User talk:Queenjade (1) *User talk:Cowboycj23 (1) *User talk:BellatrixL (4) *User talk:Chey0619 (3) *User talk:Aliceismine (1) *User talk:Jinxjm (1) Total: 125 pics, 2 videos August 14 *User talk:Caroline Roden (3) *User talk:Bryans1008 (180) *User talk:BatmanisAwesome101 (1) *User talk:James Sherlocke (2) *User talk:Windsword7 (15) *User talk:Demigod Izzy (21) *User talk:DemonicChihuahua (1) *User talk:Justkeepswimming589 (1) *User talk:Sci-fi Freak (2) *User talk:Vegivampa (24) *User talk:Thunderman292 (2) *User talk:GoldenFire (2) *User talk:Carnarvan (1) Total: 255 pics August 15 *User talk:Admiral CookiAsian (1) *User talk:Rick M. (1) *User talk:ThePixelatedBanana (3) *User talk:DaMigster (100) *User talk:ElectricPulse (6) *User talk:Slyifer (2) *User talk:Mocratia (13) *User talk:Royaldoggie (11) *User talk:Menalfai (3) *User talk:Nickystellar (1) *User talk:Danii Bradley (3) *User talk:Missmelody (1) *User talk:LeslieAnn Marie (1) *User talk:IrissMaria (2) *User talk:Wolfie95 (1) *User talk:UmbraStar13 (9) *User talk:LelouchviBritannia (1) *User talk:Emmarainbow432 (1) *User talk:PandoraStar411 (7) *User talk:X Alkibiades X (4 pics, 1 video) *User talk:Jacob.radon24 (21) *User talk:JegElskerIskrystaller (5) *User talk:Fleurblack (29 pics, 1 video) *User talk:32dumplings2 (8) Total: 234 pics, 2 videos Grand Total 866 pics, 17 videos Total Complete 67 pics Messages Inactive Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. Active Users I'm deleting unused images. Because you are an active user, I'm giving you 2 weeks to respond before deletion. This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. Category:Echostar